In A Room
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: A pair of Twins have been trying to have over the world for a long time now... Buffy and crew have always seemed to stop them.. Now they have a plan, lock them all in a room together and watch them all go insane.
1. Default Chapter

In a Room

Chapter one: And thus it starts

"I have a way to take over the world!"A young girl cried. She had bright blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was a light tan color, that didn't seem to go with her other features. She had on a black skirt that went down just past her knees. She also had a tight black shirt on, clearing showing her "features" there it covered,

A young man next to her sighed deeply. "Let's hear it then sis." he said. He was her twin brother, younger but not by much, with twins it never is much. The two were identical twins. The boy had on close to the same thing as his sister. Only differences was he had on pants instead of a skirt.

"Well, David, you know how the same people always get in our way?"She asked.

David sighed,"yes, I know that Alex.. what about it?"

A grin grew on her face,"we're going to drive them all insane."

"And how are we going to do that?" David knew that thus far none of his sister's ideas had worked out.

"We're going to lock them up in a room."

David sighed, he knew this idea would be a bad one... "That wouldn't work."

"Trust me, it will. Just watch....."

Spike, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Giles, and Angle soon found themselves all in a small room together. None of them was to happy about it when they found they couldn't leave. Buffy was there because she had heard about some weapon that would kill a lot of people... and it just happened to be here. Angel came to see Buffy..... Spike came.... to see Buffy..... Willow, Xander and Giles came to help Buffy.

"I can't believe we're locked it a room...."Buffy said, sighing. "That not one of us can get the door open...."  
"This is great, I have to be locked in a room with him,"Angel said, pointing at Spike. It was clear he wasn't to happy about that fact. Though, that wasn't to say he wasn't overjoyed to be the same room as Buffy...... locked in as well.

"Well, I'm not to happy to be here either,"Spike spat back. Though, he felt the same way Angel did when it came to Buffy. Something that made the two vampires hate each other even more then they all ready did.

"Shut up Spike, I'm sure no one wants you in here,"Angel said.

Spike grinned a little,"I'm sure Buffy would much rather have me in here then you."

Angel laughed a little,"that's funny. Why would she rather have you in here then me?"

"Because I don't turn into a monster when she sleeps with me."Spike stated.

"Spike!"Buffy yelled at him. "Why the hell did you have to say that?!?"

"Buffy.... you slept with him?"Angel asked.

"We all already knew that, you're way behind on what's going on,"Xander pointed out.

Angel growled a little at him,"Shut up! Buffy.... why? And why do does everyone know?"he asked.

"Angel..... um...... you see......."Buffy started.

"She doesn't love you any more,"Spike stated. He was having with with this.

Angel shock his head and went and sat on the other sat of the room. Though, because of how big the room was he was just sitting right next to Willow, who was next to Xander who was next to Giles who was next to Buffy and Spike. He didn't move that far.

"Oh,what's wrong? Went into a corner to pout?"Spike asked.

"Spike! Stop it!"Buffy cried.

"I want to be alone, and this is the closest I can get to that,"Angel stated plainly.

"Spike! I hate you!"Buffy yelled, pushing him against the nearest wall. She then went and sat next to Angel. "I guess this is the I want to be alone spot,"she said.

Angel just looked at her, not saying anything. She sighed and pulled her legs up to her chests. She didn't want to be here.. she didn't want to be siting next to Angel... even if she did still love him..... She still loved Spike as well though..... The two men she loved...... both hated her right now........ well, or she hated one of them....... Why did she have to fall for dead guys?

"This is great...."Xander said. "Willow, can't you do something to get the door open?"

She shook her head,"I don't know of anything spells that could work to get the door open.."she said, sighing.

Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them. "We'll just have to think of something.... before..."he turn his attention over to Angel and Buffy, "we all go insane."

And thus it starts.....


	2. Where's the bathroom?

In a Room

Chapter two: Where's the bathroom?

"Guys.... I have to go...."Xander said.

"Xander.... you don't mean...."Buffy said, standing up and walking over to him.

"I have to go, go.... like now............."he said.

"this is great, we have no where for him to go......"Spike said, with a sigh.

"Well, the four of us are all going to have to go at some point........."Willow said.

"This is great, are we going to have a corner for the bathroom now?"Spike asked. "If we do, make it close to the I want to be alone corner."

"Spike! You're only saying that because Angel is still there!"Buffy yelled. Spike smiled a little.

"So what?"

Xander,"I have to go!"

"Hold it till we figure something out!"Buffy yelled at him.

"Don't have to yell,"Xander said.

"We could just see if we could punch a hole in the floor or something,"giles said.

"We've tried that already, we have to think of something.... or we will have to use a corner,"Buffy said. "What is really gross!"

"I don't want to do in a corner!"Willow complained. "Then... people have... watch! I can't do it!"

"It's all right willow...."Xander said.

She frowned a little. "It is not!"

The group then sat around in a circle, trying to save this problem. Giles took off his glasses, again, and started to clean them, again. Angel just stayed where he was, seemingly just thinking about what had just happened not to long ago. Spike laughed a little, he didn't have to worry to much about what happened here.. .. as long as he didn't have to get to near it.........

"Well..... anyone got any ideas out side of the corner?"Buffy asked. Everyone human in the room started to think. Well, Xander was just trying not to wet himself while they thought.

"Guys! Can you please hurry up!"he yelled.

Willow sighed,"I can't think of anything........"

"I know......."Buffy said.

Giles,"yes, that's the same for me I'm afraid."

The group felt like they would have to use the corner idea........ boxed in with it, when something happened that made them all feel like idiots. "Isn't there a door behind Angel?"Spike asked. Angle looked up, seeing there was a door they hadn't seen before, and moved away from it.

Buffy walked over and found they could open the door. "Hey! It's a small bathroom!"she said, smiling.

Xander ran past her, pushing her over. He slammed the door, and was then vary happy.

"Well,there's that problem done........."Willow said, with a sigh.

"Guys! I can't get the door open!"Xander yelled.

Everyone looked at each other, then at the door. "We're getting that door open! Before someone else has to go!"Buffy said.

The group nodded and started to work on the door. It took nearly a hour to get the door back open, at witch point Xander was vary happy to get out. Buffy yawned a little, knowing it had to be getting late. "We should get some sleep,"she said.

"Ok, Buffy. I think you should sleep on one end, have angel on the other and spike in the middle. Keeping the three of you away from each other,"Giles said, putting his glasses back on.

"O-ok then"She said, sitting laying down against a wall. When Xander laid down next to her, and Willow next to him, the two girls put their heads on his chest. "Thanks for having us not sleep with out heads on the floor."  
"Yea, thanks Xander." Willow agreed. He sighed a little, but didn't say anything about it.

"Well, good night everyone."Buffy said.


	3. Things just got Worse

In a room

Chapter 3: Things just got worse

"See, it's working!!!!!!!"Alex cried with joy.

Her brother sighed deeply," I don't think that's right........"

"They're still in the room, are they not?"Alex asked, trying to seem smart.

"I guess they are, that doesn't mean it's working.... they're not insane yet....."

A huge grin crept onto Alex's face,"Yet being the key word! Now, trust me! They will all go insane if we leave them in there long enough!"

"Well, we can just let them stave to death you know,"David pointed out.

"What?! Kill them?!!!!! What's wrong with you?! We can't /kill/ them!!!! That's like murder!!!!!!!! I don't want to be a murder!!!!!!!!!!"Alex yelled.

David walked over to her, and pushed her into the wall. "Listen, I'm in charge now. We do it my way, not 'we're going to drive them insane', no, it's now we are going to kill them, then take over. I won't let you stop me from doing this, I'll kill you before you can."

Alex glared at her brother, pushing him off,"go screw yourself!!!!!!!!"she screamed, running out the door.

David smiled a little,"Guards, go get her and bring her back....... wouldn't want her to get hurt..........."

Buffy woke up, and yawned a little. She looked around, Spike was the only other one up. "good morning buffy,"he told her.

Buffy walked over to him, "Spike.... why are you up?"She asked. The two were standing next to the sleeping willow's feet.

"Why does it matter, it seems you are you as well...."he pointed out.

"Well, how many times do you think I would have to through you against the wall before I make a crack in it?"she asked.

Spike,"................"

"Not so load! I'm trying to sleep!"Xander yelled,with a yawn.

"Shut up Xander, you're loader then the both of them,"Willow said.

"........ I just want to get some sleep,"Xander pointed out.

"Xander, you seem to be causing a lot of problems. Are you aware of that?"Giles asked.

"What, is everyone against me now?"Xander asked.

"We are not against you, Xander!"Willow said, with a sigh.

"I am,"Spike said, with a grin.

"Spike!!!!!"Buffy yelled.

"What, just telling the truth..."Spike said, still grinning.

"That's not the point!"Buffy yelled.

"What, he is that one who's always causing us problems, not to mention..."he whispered something in Buffy's ear.

Buffy's eyes got wide,"how do you know- wait, I don't want to know...."

He smiled a little,"I'm sure Willow can agree with me on it.... want to ask her?"

Willow looks at Spike, a little confused.

"NO! That's ok, I believe you! You don't have to go around telling people that!!!"Buffy yelled.

"What are you guys talking about?"Xander asked.

"Nothing at all!!!!!!!"Buffy yelled.

"Buffy.... what is it? What did he tell you?"Willow asked.

"Well..... um...................."Buffy started, trying to change subject, but finding nothing to change it too,"Spike...... that's was so------ gorse!!!!!!!!!! I really didn't want to know that?!!!!!!!!! And, why would willow know that?! Spike!"

"Oh, is little buffy upset now?"Spike asked.

"I......... I don't want to look at Xander anymore......... "buffy started.

"Buffy! What did he tell you?!"Xander asked, getting ticketed, "you shouldn't believe anything he says!"

"maybe we should just tell them what I said, then he can say it's true himself,"Spike said.

"No, let's not........."Buffy said.

"Oh,come on Buffy. Shouldn't they all know?"Spike asked.

"NO! They shouldn't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Buffy yelled.

That's when Angel got up,"Will you all shut up? You are giving me a headache, and I'll hurt all of you if I have to, just to make you all shut up."

"But..."Buffy started.

"Xander's short..........." Spike said.


	4. Reactions

In a Room

Chapter 4: reactions.

"He's short?"Giles asked.

"How does spike know that?! And........ it's better to say small."Willow committed.

"Willow, how do you know?"Buffy asked. "Wait....... ewe.......... I don't want to know...."

Angel got up. "Isn't this just the greatest? Are you all having fun now?"

"Angel... You know what? /I/ am going to kill you now."Spike said, walking over to him.

"Spike... no you won't....."Buffy said, going to where angel was.

"xander..........."Willow said.

"Willow........."he said.

She sighed a little,"how the hell did you let spike find that out?"

"What?! I didn't /let/ him do anything!"

"So, you're taking his side now?"Spike asked.

"I love him.........."Buffy said, standing in front of the not all with it Angel.

"Is that so? You've said the same thing to me."

"Spike! I'll kill you right here and now if I must!"Buffy yelled.

"Buffy, calm down!"Willow said, running(moving two steps fast) to Buffy.

"Willow! He has no right to live anyway!"

"Buff, she's right, just calm down and think about this!"Xander yelled. Buffy was soon holding Spike against the wall.

"I'm going to kill you now!"

"How are you doing to do that love?"

Buffy thought about that, before taking out a stake. "Like this!"

"Buffy, not right now,"Giles said, yet again cleaning his glasses. "This is what they want. For all of us to turn against each other."

Buffy let Spike drop to the floor,"but... can I at least cause him a lot of pain?"

"Not right now Buffy."Giles said.

"Fine, but I plan too."She said, she looked at Spike, then back at Giles.

"well, now what?" Xander asked.

"I'm hungry,"Buffy stated.

"We all are buffy,"willow said.

"We have no food, but we should be fine for a while...."Giles said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I see a lot of food."Spike told them.

"You dare try and I don't are what the other's say I will kill you."said, well think about it....

"Buffy, I'd like to see that..."

"Spike, I'm going to kill you if I have to stay here must longer with you."

"Oh Buffy that's not nice not at all."

"Well, I don't have to be nice."

Spike laughed,"good luck with that."

"What? I'm mean....... I mean, I kill things for a living........."

"Dead things and evil things."

"So? Still things."

"I guess you're right, doesn't mean you can kill me."

"I will........"Buffy said, walking over to spike. "watch me."


	5. Killing for a Living Vs Killing a friend

In a Room

Chapter 5: Killing for a living vs. killing a friend.

Buffy held Spike to the wall, yet again, ready to stake him. She glared at him, wanting badly to do it. To just kill him. She wasn't really /killing/ him, right? He was already dead. The room was quiet, no one really said anything.

Finally, Angel was the one who spoke,"Buffy, but it down."

"Angel? Why? Do you /want/ this bastard to live?"Buffy asked, ready to just push it through.

"Buffy, put it down now,"Angel said, well more of demanded.

She sighed, dropping it and letting spike go. "I... I'm going insane you all know that?"she asked.

"I can,"Spike said, taking the stake and keeping it with him. He felt he rather not be in the place again. Buffy /would/ kill him, and he knew it. "Oh, I can't believe I was just saved by Angel.."

"Is that a bad thing Spike?"Angel asked. "Besides, I just think it would be better if we try and use you for something more productive."

Buffy looked at Angel, blinking a little. "Angel?"she asked.

The hotter of the two vampires in the room, Angel of course, answered,"what? Can't I think a head, no one else seems to be."

"well, Angel, got a plan then?"Spike asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I have more then you do."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

Spike grinned a little, he walked over to Angel and told him something in his ear."I wonder how Buffy would react if she found out you had a son and what happened with Cordela(sp?).... What to find out? See how she feels when she learns to love someone else?"

"You wouldn't dare." Angel said.

"Why? Why not tell her the truth?"Spike asked. He like this, having something he could use against Angel. Spike though, was doing this more to keep the insane buffy from killing him.

"Spike........ Don't tell her anything......."Angel said.

"Well, do what I say and I won't."

"Angel? What is Spike talking about?"Buffy asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Well, now what do we do?"Xander asked.

Then an idea came to Buffy's head. "I know, we are going to play truth or dare. Anyone who doesn't want to......... will be forced too........"she looked around. She was going to find out what was up, and now she could have fun doing it.

"Buffy... are you sure you want to..."Willow asked.

"I'm sure! Let's start!"

first, sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer! I promise it will! Be sure to tune in next time, to see what happens in truth or dare....... because the things you can do in a space like that....... well, think about it.........


	6. The Fun of Truth or Dare

In a Room

Chapter 6: The Fun of Truth or Dare.

The group sat in a circle, ready to start. Despite the unhappy Buffy, Xander was going to start. Xander wasn't so sure he wanted to go first, let alone play the game. Everyone but Buffy felt that way, though for fear of what the insane slayer would do they all played. Angel was a little, dare I say it, fearful of what Buffy would do if and when it came out about Dorelia.((I should've wrote this down, I don't remember how to spell it..... yes, am I not the smart one.... sigh well, oh well, you should all know who I mean and I will do my best to spell it right next chapter.. I will...)) He knew buffy had gone, well, insane. He wouldn't put it past her to do something much like she had done to the other vampire who my friend said was hotter,Spike. (I don't agree....)

"Can we get started now?"Buffy more of demanded then asked. The threat was clear in her voice, she wanted to start and start now.

"Well, ok.... Spike Truth or Dare?"Xander asked.

Spike thought for a moment,"Dare. I doubt you can come up with anything I would hate to do."

"Well, I dare you to stand in the bath room for twenty minuets,"he said simply. The thing about that was the fact it wasn't nearly as nice as when they all had first found it. A few people had made the place really not pleasant to be in.

After a glare, Spike walked into the bathroom. The group know had twenty minuets to wait to continue the game...

Alex ran and ran, she didn't know where she would stop. Tears fell from her eyes. "Miss, what's wrong?"a young girl asked. She had short brown hair and fair skin. She wore a bright green tee shirt with a jean jacket over that and a pair of jeans.

"Nothing that you could do anything about..."Alex cried.

"I'm sure I could. My name is Michaela and I'm sure I can help you. Just tell me your problem,"she said. Though Alex couldn't see, or didn't want to see rather, Michaela had an odd red tint to her eyes.

"Well... you see..."She soon told her everything that was going on. "Now I don't know what to do.. I can't let my brother kill them..."

A grin came over Michaela's face. "So, he wants to kill the slayer? Well, can't have that now can we? I'll take care of your brother, all you need is to lead me back to where he is.."

"Ok, follow me. Thank you..."Alex said.

"Xander, that was cruel!"Willow stated as Spike came out.

"Well, it's my turn now. Buffy, Truth or Dare?" Spike said.

"Truth,"she said simple. Angle looked at Spike knowing that Buffy was going to lean what she wanted to next turn. Spike just smiled and returned Angel's look.

"Who do you love more, Angel or me?"he asked,"or, was it really all a lie what we did?"

Buffy glared at Spike. "Spike, this isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair Buffy. Answer the question. Or, we could just stop the game right now and then none of us have to do anything."Spike said.

"I want to know this,"Angel said.

Buffy looked down,"I.... I don't know.... I really don't know....... I love Angel..... but... I do have feelings for Spike......."She said. "I'm not sure I want to play anymore... I want to think about this.........."she said, moving to the corner. Why did Spike have to ask that? Was it that he didn't want her to ask Angel was Spike told him? That had to be it. "But, I want to go first. Angel, truth or dare?"

"Buffy.. I thought you didn't want to play anymore..."Angel said.

"Angel,"she said, clearly upset,"truth or dare?"

Angel sighed,"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me what Spike told you, the thing you don't want me to find out about,"Buffy said.

"Buffy.. I don't want to hurt you... "Angel said.

"Angel, answer the question!"Buffy screamed.

"Well.. what happened was...."Angel soon explained everything about Cordy, Conner (sp?) everything.

Buffy gasped, and then looked down. She couldn't believe this was happening... Was it that Angel didn't love her anymore? Had him moving away really torn them apart? Why did she just want to cry now? Nothing made sense anymore... "Buffy, I'm sorry..."Angel said.

"Leave me alone, everyone! I want to be alone!"she screamed.

"This is all your fault! You know that?!"Angel yelled at Spike. "I'll kill you myself."

"No, I won't let you Angel...."Buffy told him.

"Buffy...."

"Don't even talk to me!"Buffy screamed at him. "Or, I will kill you! Don't.. Don't think I can't.... I can...... and... I will..... if I must...."

Angel looked down. He hated being trapped in here, but now it just got worse. He just wanted out and to get away. He couldn't help Buffy, no matter how much he did love her he couldn't help her. Being with Buffy again made him remember everything they had, everything they went through together... When he looked at how upset she was now.. it hurt him, it really did.

"Well, this is great,"Giles said, cleaning his glasses yet again.

"Giles, if you don't stop cleaning your glasses then I will smash then while they are on your face,"Spike threatened. Giles didn't say anything, but he did stop cleaning them.

"What do we do now?"Willow asked.

"Not much we can do.... we just have to hope this all blows over...... or, we're all going to die,"Xander pointed out.


	7. Closer to the end

In a room

Chapter 7: The end is near.

Michaela walked into the building everyone was is, along with Alex. "So, are you David?"she asked, looking at him.

"And, if I am?"he asked.

She ran up and stabbed him,"You're dead."she stated.

"David!"Alex cried running over to her dying brother.

David laughed a little, coughing up blood,"you never were that smart... Alex...... please... be careful..." His body was soon cold.

"I... I didn't think you would kill him!"Alex cried, holding her dead brother close.

Michaela laughed,"well, there's about to be more blood."

Alex set her brother down,"I'm going to stop you."

She laughed,"and what could you do my dear?"

Alex ran over to the room the others were in,"I'm going to let them out!"

Michaela ran over and stabbed her arm. Alex winced in pain. "You know what? I like you, you can be used as bait when I open that door to kill them all."

"NO!"Alex screamed.

Inside the room, the people could hear what was going on. "The the hell..."Spike asked.

Buffy got up,"We're going to have to fight. I'm ready. I'm ready for blood."

Angel looked down,"Buffy..."

"Angel.. Spike... I care a lot for both of you..."Buffy said.

"Willow, ready for this?"Xander asked.

"I am."Willow said.

"So, it comes down to this.."Giles said.

"So, Alex ready to die?"Michaela asked.

"Shut up, demon. They'll stop you... they will..."

"At their weaken state? I highly doubt it. When I'm done killing them, nothing will stop me..."

"I..."Alex looked down. Her eyes went to her dead brother. She wanted to scream, to cry. Anything it took to bring him back....


	8. A new begining

In a room

Chapter 8: A New Beginning

Alex held onto her arm, before glaring at the killer of her brother. She stood up and opened the door to their room. "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry.... I never met for any of this to happen......"She said before collapsing on the ground.

Buffy and the other walked out of the room. "you're going down... I'm in the mood to kill something,"Buffy said.

Giles went by Alex,"she's not hurt that badly, I'm going to try to stop the bleeding."

"I'll help with that,"Xander said, going next to him.

Michaela laughed,"So, you really want to fight?"she asked. She didn't wait for an answer. Soon she had ran over and was fighting with Buffy. Buffy was clearly winning, though it had been a while since she had eaten anything or had anything to drink... Fighting was starting to take its toll, and rather fast. Angel and Spike were soon helping Buffy.

"We have to get this girl to the hospital if she is to live, and soon!"Giles told the others.

"right, Spike, Angel, follow my lead!"Buffy said. She went right for the arm of the demon. Angel and Spike also grabbed onto her, stopping her movements. "Push her into that room!"She said. It was soon done. The door was locked, and Buffy fainted for lack of energy.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID ROOM!"Michaela screamed.

"We should get Buffy to a hospital to make sure she's all right too." Willow said...

"Where am I?"Buffy asked, opening her eyes. She was laying down in her own bed at her house. Angel, Spike and Dawn where there.

"Buffy, you're ok."her younger sister said with a smile.

"You're at her house, the doctors said there was nothing wrong with you."Angel said.

"Where are Willow, Xander and Giles?"Buffy asked.

"At the hospital, bring Alex over here,"Spike said.

"Who's Alex?"Buffy asked.

"She was one of the two who locked us all in the room. Her brother was the dead on the the floor we saw before we all left. She wanted to help, and ended up letting us out of the room,"Angel said. "Only now she doesn't have any where to go."

"Well, she's sure as hell not staying with me."Spike said.

"I'm not sure she'll want to go back to LA with me..."Angel said.

"Well, I guess she could stay here..."Buffy said.

((Sorry it's short, please be ready for the second part. Coming soon!))


End file.
